Kategorie:Servamp
Die Servamps repräsentieren die sieben Todsünden Trägheit, Hochmut, Neid, Zorn, Habgier, Völlerei und Wollust. Der achte Servamp, Who is Coming?, verkörpert die ehemalige Todsünde der Melancholie, die jedoch über die Zeit mit der Trägheit gleichgesetzt wurde und jetzt nicht mehr als eigene Todsünde gelistet wird. Der Begriff "Servamp" setzt sich aus "Servant" (deutsch: Diener) und "Vampire" (deutsch: Vampir) zusammen, denn sie schließen einen Vertrag mit einem Menschen der danach ihr Meister wird und dem sie dann, mit Blut als Entlohnung, bedingungslos dienen müssen. Diese Meister bezeichnet man als ,,Eves". Während ein Servamp nur einen Eve haben kann, kann ein Eve mehrere Servamps haben. Die Servamps haben zwei Namen - Einmal den echten Namen, wie beispielsweise Sleepy Ash oder Lawless, und den Namen den ihnen ihr Eve im Rahmen des Vertrages gegeben hat, in diesem Falle ,,Kuro" oder ,,Hyde". Wenn der Eve stirbt werden alle Verbindungen zu dem Namen abgeschnitten und kann von dem Servamp nicht mehr gehört werden. Zudem bekommen sie von ihrem Eve einen Vertragsgegenstand, der durch den Vertrag nahezu unzerstörbar wird - das einzige was einen Vertragsgegenstand zerstören kann ist Tsubakis Katana. In den meisten Fällen trägt der Eve den Gegenstand um den Hals oder im Allgemeinen dicht am Körper, um nicht dem Risiko zu laufen ihn zu verlieren. Beispiele für Gegenstände wären ein Glöckchen (Sleepy Ash), eine Taschenuhr (All of Love) und ein Spielzeugaufdreher (Doubt Doubt). Servamps haben eine Tiergestalt in die sie auf Willen und im Sonnenlicht verwandeln. So verwandelt sich Sleepy Ash in eine Katze, All of Love in einen Schmetterling und Doubt Doubt in eine Schlange. Einzig der achte Servamp, Who is Coming?, kann seine Menschengestalt auch im Licht der Sonne halten. Sie haben eine innere Gestalt die ihre Kraft darstellt und die mit den Eves in Verbindung steht. So begegnen sie dieser wenn der Servamp die Kontrolle verliert, aber auch wenn sie ihre Waffe erhalten oder aus anderen Gründen in das Innere ihres Servamps reisen. Das Aussehen dieser inneren Gestalt kann stark variieren - während sie im Falle von The Mother und All of Love eine menschenartige Gestalt haben, so sind sie bei Who is Coming? und Sleepy Ash Tiere ähnlich ihrer eigenen Tiergestalten. In den meisten Fällen stellen sie die schlechte Seite, die Sünde des Servamps dar und versucht sowohl den Eve als auch den Servamp zu einem solchen Verhalten zu verlocken. So ist das innere Ich von The Mother sehr viel aggressiver und zorniger als The Mother selbst und versucht auch, Iduna zu dieser Art von Verhalten zu bringen und das innere Ich von Who is Coming? redet ihm immer wieder die trägen, melancholischen Gedanken ein die ihn so plagen. Dennoch ist auch das innere Ich eines Servamps nicht ausschließlich schlecht und das Innere ich von The Mother beispielsweise hat sich von Iduna eines besseren belehren lassen. Servamps haben die Fähigkeit Menschen die dem Tod nahe sind oder vor kurzem verstorben sind wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Hierfür müssen sie besagtem Menschen ihr Blut zu trinken geben, woraufhin der Mensch als Vampir, genauer gesagt als Abkömmling (im Englischen Subclass) wieder erwacht. Als Abkömmling muss die Person ihrem Erschaffer gehorchen und die Befehle von diesem ohne Wenn und Aber ausführen. In den meisten Fällen sind die Abkömmlinge ihren Servamps jedoch ohnehin so dankbar dass sie dies auch ohne Probleme tun und selbst Abkömmlinge mit komplizierteren Beziehungen zu ihren Servamps, wie beispielsweise Sakuya Watanuki, haben eine Verbindung zu diesen und sie sind ihnen wichtig. Old Child sagt von sich selbst, dass er die meisten Abkömmlinge unter seinen Geschwistern hätte, wobei er Who is Coming? jedoch nicht mit einrechnete und es dementsprechend nicht bekannt ist, welcher Servamp die meisten Abkömmlinge hat. Sleepy Ash Sleepy Ash ist der älteste der 7 Servamps und repräsentiert die Todsünde Trägheit. Sein gegebener Name ist Kuro, sein Vertragsgegenstand eine Glocke und sein momentaner Eve Mahiru Shirota. Seine Tiergestalt ist eine schwarze Katze / ein schwarzer Löwe. Seine Waffe sind lange Krallen die er an seinen Händen erscheinen lassen kann. Er hat keine Abkömmlinge. Old Child Old Child repräsentiert die Todsünde Hochmut. Seine Tiergestalt ist eine Fledermaus und er hat momentan keinen Eve. Einer seiner Abkömmlinge ist Sagami. Doubt Doubt Doubt Doubt repräsentiert die Todsünde Neid. Sein gegebener Name ist Jeje, sein Vertragsgegenstand ein Spielzeugaufdreher und sein momentaner Eve Mikuni Alicein. Seine Tiergestalt ist eine schwarze Schlange mit einem gelben Kreuz im Nacken. Seine Waffen sind diverse Schusswaffen die er in seinem Mantel lagert. Keiner seiner Abkömmlinge ist bekannt. The Mother The Mother repräsentiert die Todsünde Zorn. Ihr gegebener Name ist Freya, ihr Vertragsgegenstand eine Strähne der Haare ihres Eves und ihr momentaner Eve Iduna Nobel. Ihre Tiergestalt ist ein schwarzer Wolf. Ihre Waffe ist ein Schild. Zu ihren Abkömmlingen zählen Gilberto Weasel und Ray St. Crazyrabbit. Lawless Lawless repräsentiert die Todsünde Habgier. Sein gegebener Name ist Hyde, sein Vertragsgegenstand ein Anhänger mit seinem gegebenen Namen darauf und sein momentaner Eve Licht Jekylland Todoroki. Seine Tiergestalt ist ein brauner Igel mit schwarzen und weißen Stacheln. Seine Waffe ist ein Degen. Einer seiner Abkömmlinge ist Güldenstern. World End World End repräsentiert die Todsünde Völlerei. Sein gegebener Name ist Il Dio, sein Vertragsgegenstand ist noch unbekannt und sein momentaner Eve Niccoló Carpediem. Seine Tiergestalt ist ein Wildschwein, sein weiteres Aussehen in Tiergestalt ist jedoch noch unbekannt. Auch seine Waffe ist unbekannt. Keiner seiner Abkömmlinge ist bekannt. All of Love All of Love repräsentiert die Todsünde Wollust. Sein gegebener Name ist Snow Lily, sein Vertragsgegenstand eine goldene Taschenuhr und sein momentaner Eve Misono Alicein. Seine Tiergestalt ist ein pink schwarzer Schmetterling. Seine Waffe ist eine Sense. Zu seinen Abkömmlingen zählen Kate (verstorben), Yuri und Mari. Tsubaki Tsubaki repräsentiert die nun inoffizielle Todsünde Schwermut. Er hat keinen Eve. Seine Waffe ist ein Katana, welches aus Blüten entsteht die aus seiner farblich abgegrenzten Hand ,,bluten". Seine Tiergestalt ist ein schwarzweißer, zwei schwänziger Fuchs. Zu seinen Abkömmlingen zählen Belukia, Higan, Otogiri, Sakuya, Shamrock und Lilac.Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Basics